


"Перекрест миров, когда время замирает..."

by Catherine_Beckett



Category: Boston Legal, Firefly, Primeval, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe, The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Russian winter fandom kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Beckett/pseuds/Catherine_Beckett





	1. -=Primeval=-

Рик сидел в своем любимом лондонском пабе и пил виски. Слишком маленький и незаметный, чтобы сюда ходили толпами, он был пристанищем одиночек, что приходили сюда отдохнуть от забот и окружающего мира. Идея провести отпуск в Лондоне не выдерживала никакой критики. Он не любил эту сырость, именуемую "знаменитым лондонским туманом". С тех пор, как Атлантида удачно приводнилась в Сан-Франциско, это погодное явление накрепко засело у в печенке у Ричарда. А уж британская чопорность просто убивала. Но был и плюс - он мог спокойно напиться и не бояться, что наткнется на кого-то знакомого. Потому что работа у него такая - быть сторожевым псом всяким недовознесшимся, чересчур гениальным Джексонам, МакКеям, быстрым на подъем и не заботящихся о правилах О'Ниллам, Шеппардам, Телфордам и прочим совершенно-не-смыслящих-в-современном-мире людям и инопланетянам.  
"Нет, лучше не вспоминать о работе, пока не разболелась голова" - подумал Вулси, смотря сквозь коричневую жидкость в стакане на свет.  
Несколько мгновений спустя, к барной стойке, за которой сидел Рик, подошел мужчина средних лет в деловом костюме, весьма неплохо сочетающимся с темным цветом его волос. С неповторимым акцентом он заказал того же виски, что и Рик ранее.  
\- Тяжелый день, мистер Лестер? - спросил бармен, исполняя заказ.  
\- Тяжелая жизнь, - с усмешкой ответил он.  
Рик позволил себе усмехнуться. Все в Лестере выдавало чиновника на необычной работе. У британца зазвонил телефон. Выругавшись себе под нос, он ответил на вызов:  
\- Лестер. Да, мистер Темпл. Не уверен, что хочу знать, подробности. Уверен, вы можете решить эту проблему собственными усилиями. Да, я разрешаю вам помочь группе Беккера. Хорошо, и, мистер Темпл, постарайтесь не создать мне и мисс Браун лишней работы, - Лестер нервно нажал на "отбой" и остервенело вздохнул.  
\- С ними всегда так - гражданские и военные весьма хороши в тандеме, но они даже и не знают, сколько еще за них приходится отдуваться.  
\- Это точно... - британец хотел что-то сказать, но тут подошел бармен и поставил перед ними два стакана с какой-то странной жидкостью.  
\- Коктейль "Тяжелая жизнь" за счет заведения, - сказал он.  
\- Ну, что ж. По крайней мере это иронично, - заметил Рик. - Меня зовут Ричард Вулси, - представился он.  
\- Джеймс Лестер, - сказал британец, скептически глядя на содержимое бокала...


	2. -=Boston Legal=-

Никто не знал, но всегда их было двое: Тара и Кива. На работе, в обществе, даже в постели Алана Шора, она была Тарой Уилсон, подающим надежды юристом, сотрудницей "Крейн, Пул и Шмидт". Но стоило ей остаться одной или скрыться от круга знакомых лиц, и Кива выходила на передний план. Беспощадная, она была готова на все, ради Цели. Каждая из них была настоящей, живой. Было у них общее и различное. Кива считала Тару своей душой. Той частичкой, что обязательно должна оказаться в раю, если тот, конечно, существует. Потому что жизнь ее больше похожа на чистилище. Тара считала Киву своей защитницей. Она приходила в те моменты, когда ситуация была критической. Но с каждым днем Тара куда-то исчезала, растворялась в Киве. И чем тоньше становилась грань между ними, тем страшнее становилось. Не за себя, за Алана. Кива разрушит то немногое, что осталось в нем целым. Этого Тара позволить не могла и поэтому ушла из его жизни, все больше теряя себя, потому что Алан заставлял ее каждый раз брать верх над своей второй сущностью. В жизни Кивы была только Цель. Ей бы все равно пришлось избавиться от лишнего груза, которым обросла ее "душа". Как только за Тарой закрылись двери "Крейн, Пул и Шмидт", Кива взяла верх, поглотив своей тьмой все светлое, что оставалось. Ее мир более циничен и жесток, и нет никому из него места в раю...


	3. -=Firefly=-

Ночь в космосе - вещь весьма условная. Особенно если ты механик на корабле, которому частенько приходится заниматься контрабандой. Бывают ночи, вроде спокойные, но что-то витает в воздухе, заставляя Мала нервно вертеться в постели, а Джейна бродить по отсекам "Светлячка" с оружием в руках. В такие ночи Кейли снятся весьма странные сны о совсем другом мире. Там она, подобно любимому Саймону, врач, спасающий жизни людям. Там множество систем с планетами и лунами, а "Земля, которая была" - прекрасный мир, со своими проблемами, но все же лучше, даже чем планеты, контролируемые Альянсом. Каждый сон дарил ей странный покой и чувство любви, хотя события в них разворачивались невероятные - раса, высасывающая жизнь из людей, захватывающие перемещения между звездами и галактиками, и даже настоящий любовный треугольник. С каждым разом они снились все чаще и чаще, да и Кейли не хотела расставаться с ними. Какие бы страшные события не происходили, сны всегда оказывались лучше реальности. Даже воссоединение с Саймоном не дарило ей тех эмоций, что приходили к ней в такие ночи. Образы, звуки, запахи - с каждым разом грезы становились реальнее, а реальность словно умирала для Кейли. Она даже записывала часть своих снов - чтобы просто помнить, но так они стали перетекать из ночей в дни пока не поглотили ее полностью.  
***  
Мал нашел бездыханное тело Кейли на полу в машинном отделении. Ее умиротворенный вид словно говорил, что так все и должно было произойти. Единственное, что нарушало картину был листок бумаги, что сжимала в руках девушка. Вытащив его, Рейнолдс развернул его и увидел всего лишь два слова, написанных рукой уже бывшего механика "Светлячка" - "Дженнифер Келлер"


	4. -=The Blacklist=-

Никто не знает почему Реймонд Реддингтон решил сдать свой "Черный список" федералам. Сэм считал, что из-за Лиззи. Да и сама Кин, когда подозревала Рэда в отцовстве, время от времени думала так. Но настоящие мотивы могли знать немногие. Еще будучи на службе у Дяди Сэма, он нечаянно наткнулся на самую большую тайну - проект Звездных врат. Уже тогда он приметил зачатки Лусианского Альянса и не ошибся. Да, Реймонд Реддингтон умеет видеть вещи в долгосрочной перспективе. Да, и чутье его редко подводило. Став Консьержем Преступлений, он видел и точно знал, когда работали инопланетники, а правительство пыталось замять их дела. Когда Альянс "подрос", Реймогду осталось только одно - занять место его главы. Благо, и на этой кухне, он уже стал шефом. Подкинув Одай Вентреллу с помощью "подчиненных", заказ на ЗВ-1 от имени нынешнего главы Альянса Нетана, Реддингтон ждал, когда "хорошие" ребята сделают свое дело. Рэд не ошибся. Он крайне редко ошибался. Особенно в делах, касающихся "бизнеса". А дальше - дело техники - убить наемника гораздо проще, чем кажется. Особенно, когда "подкидываешь" ему заказ. Итак, став главой самой крупной преступной организации в галактике, Реддингтон и решил избавиться от самых проблемных, но периодически нужных простому смертному активов...


	5. -=Star Trek=-

Илай дотащился до склада в одном из дальних концов "обитаемой зоны". Шаря по стеллажам и огромным ящикам, Уоллес уже нашел все необходимое - мелкие детали, контакты и т.д., но тут его взгляд упал на ряд цилиндрических контейнеров, запечатанных и, как оказалось, когда он подошел, намертво прикрепленных к стене. На каждом из них была выбита инструкция по применению:   
"Назначение: релаксация, производство одежды.  
Описание: меховые существа сферической формы, издают урчащие звуки.  
Предупреждение: кормить только для размножения.  
Порядок активации: подключить к источнику энергии и нажать кнопку начала процесса материализации"   
\- Черт, это же трибблы! - воскликнул Илай, прочтя ее. Истинно гиковская душа Уоллеса уже придумала сто и один способ как осчастливить Раша/ТиДжей/друзей из членов экипажа с помощью сего чуда. Но это будет только в том случае, если его план удастся...


	6. -=Star Trek AOS=-

_"Перекрест времен до точки, когда все замирает...И мы получаем свободу мысли...Изучай прикосновением, а знания придут потом... Приручи время, а воспоминания придут потом... Зыбкие, отрывистые, если близок конец... Особенно, если близок конец... Но главное - хорошо умереть..."  
Лирас. "Исследования"._

Бывают моменты передышки, когда тебе приходится сидеть и ждать событий. Кажется, что время замерло, а ты сидишь с багажом своего прошлого, ожидая будущего. И неважно - самый молодой капитан корабля Звездного Флота или всего лишь пассажир на самом величайшем корабле древних, ученый или военный, исследователь или абориген - ты ждешь, когда Время придет и сотрет твои следы с лица этой вселенной. Но пока это не произошло ты живешь. В этом моменте твоя жизнь заполняет все щели Бытия, дает тебе возможность освободиться от оков стереотипов, подняться над собой, чтобы запечатлеть себя в воспоминаниях других людей.  
Но вот Время приходит - сигнал тревоги, незапланированная активация врат, приближение корабля к запланированной точке - и ты летишь в след за событиями и лишь мысль обгоняет этот бег, вплетаясь в канву воспоминаний и чувств других людей. И тут неважно - отбиваетесь ли вы от клингонов и ромуланцев, напавших на "Энтерпрайз" или просто "Судьба" вышла из сверхсвета рядом с планетой, разрушенной беспилотниками. В этот момент ты истинно волен - слушайся сердца, разума, познай свои границы, перешагни через них, сделай все, чтобы спасти хоть одного, кто будет помнить о тебе, или сам стань тем, кто помнит. Прикоснись к своей судьбе, приручи Время и умри - здесь и сейчас или позже, познав радости иных побед и горечи иных поражений. Но сделай это и умри хорошо. Тогда у тебя есть шанс остаться в едином потоке мыслей, воспоминаний и чувств, из которых сплетена канва Бытия, независимо от вселенной, в которой ты жил...  
Жизнь - это вспышка от взрыва. Именно это знает Карсон Беккет, наблюдая, как жизнь оставляет полуразрушенный корабль Звездного Флота, как рядом с ним возникают образы тех, кто раньше на нем служил - самого молодого капитана, первого вулканца на Звездном Флоте, самого юного русского навигатора, ворчливого врача, повернутого на инженерии шотландца и многих других, кто должен остаться...  
Жизнь - это вспышка от взрыва. Это знает и бравый капитан, успевший побывать адмиралом, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, ожидая тех, кто не выдержит миссию "Судьбы", чтобы встретить тех, кто должен остаться...  
Потому что те, кто должен остаться и составляют основу Вселенной... 


End file.
